


A Touch

by DevBasaa



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, M/M, One-Shot, sibcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevBasaa/pseuds/DevBasaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between the mountain trolls and Rivendell, Kili decides to be a mischievous dwarf in the middle of the night and Fili receives his torment.  But I don’t think Fili actually minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch

~*~

It’s a touch that wakes him. Soft, slow, small circles at first, then the touch broadens, swooping over Fili’s chest.

He’d fallen asleep on his bed roll, staring up at the stars through the canopy of leaves the company had settled under for the night. Kili had curled into a ball next to him, making a nest of his bedroll, and Fili had listened to his soft snores until sleep took all noise away.

But Kili wasn’t a ball of dwarf next to him anymore. Fili feels the length of Kili’s body against his own, with Kili’s arm draped across his chest. And what had started as something small and comforting takes a turn when Kili slips his fingers into the fold of Fili’s jerkin.

“Kili.” Fili tries to intone several messages into simply saying his brother’s name: _Now’s not the time. What do you think you’re doing? Are you trying to frustrate me?_

But if Kili hears him, there is no outward sign. He twines his fingers beyond the leather and slides them under the heavy linen of Fili’s shirt.

Then Kili stills, his hand tucked into the gap of linen. Fili wonders if this is some kind of sleep walking. It sort of made sense. Since the quest began, sleep had been infrequent and poor, and any moments of privacy were non-existent. Not since the disastrous night of losing ponies to mountain trolls had they taken the time for kisses and touches and comfort. Perhaps this was how Kili’s unconscious mind had opted to cope?

As soon as Fili decides this to be so and closes his eyes to find rest again, Kili’s fingers stir and he’s sliding his palm lower. He brushes over Fili’s stomach, and then settles on the waistband of Fili’s leggings. Dipping his fingers under, he slips beyond the leather ties and under the cloth of Fili’s pants.

Fili gasps when Kili touches skin.

“ _Kili!_ ” He means it as an admonishment.

Kili lifts his head. “What? I’m not doing anything.”

But his grin is unmistakable, even in the darkness.

“Go to sleep.”

With a huff, Kili lays his head back down, stills his hand, but leaves it where it lay, his fingers curled low against Fili’s belly. 

Fili closes his eyes and shivers. Even without the movement, or the teasing touches, his body responds to Kili’s touch. He supposes it’s been trained for that, after many nights in secret intimacy with his brother, finding completion by the one who knows him best; his body would react Kili’s touch over any other’s.

And Kili would know this.

As if on cue, Kili traces his hand back up its initial path, slipping under Fili’s shirt, keeping a skin-guided trail. He weaves under layers of shirts and linens to caress Fili’s chest. Sliding his fingers to Fili’s nipple, he takes hold of the jewelry there. The ring had been a gift between them, private, unknown to others, a simple, dwarven made ring pierced through their nipples. Kili twists it lightly.

Fili can’t help it; he moans. Kili shifts closer still until Fili feels his wet breath against his neck, then the touch of Kili’s lips to his ear.

But Kili says nothing. He kisses and nips at Fili’s lobe and presses his own arousal against Fili’s thigh. His hand goes lower again, ghosting a touch over Fili’s entrapped, aching cock. Deftly, with one hand, he sorts apart the leather ties of Fili’s leggings and pushes his hand inside.

Fili gasps.

Slowly, carefully, Kili strokes him. Fili hears the raggedness in Kili’s breath; he feels the hardness against his hip.

Trembling, Fili reaches for his brother, wondering if he can be as skilled at undressing as Kili clearly had become. But it is not leather ties that await Fili’s fingers, it is only the thin covering of Kili’s linens. He’d planned for it; his leggings already opened, ready for Fili’s touch.

Fili chuckles lightly, then takes his brother’s cock in hand. Kili gasps and Fili feels it blast against the sweat-dampened skin of his neck.

The hardest part is keeping quiet. Their strokes are slow to start, but that isn’t enough and they both know that. Faster they take the pace, stroking, touching, Kili panting against Fili’s ear.

“Kiss me,” Fili whispers and turns his head to meet his brother’s mouth. The kiss helps keep them quiet, softly moaning against the other’s lips, their tongues twining as if to speak the words they have to keep silent.

The pace is nearly frantic; they pant, open mouthed as they stroke each other to climax. Fili wants to cry out, but holds it back. Kili buries his face against Fili’s neck and he feels as much as hears Kili’s low groan.

They slow their hands and then completely relax. Still again, Kili keeps his fingers tucked into Fili’s leggings.

After a time, Kili lifts his head and glances around the camp. He’s smiling when he looks back at Fili. “I don’t think anyone noticed.”

“That’s your luck, then. Be careful not to use it up.”

Kili leans up to kiss Fili’s forehead. “You worry too much.”

They do what they need to clean and make right their clothes. Then Kili tucks himself against Fili’s side again. He lays his head on Fili’s shoulder and Fili smiles as he strokes his brother’s hair.

Night birds caw overhead and the wind rustles the leaves. No one stirs; it’s true that the camp seems oblivious to their activities, but it’s hard to know. And, yet, Fili is content as he twines his brother’s hair between his fingers, more content than he’d been since before the quest began.

Kili chuckles lightly. “I say we see what we can get away with tomorrow night.”

Smiling, Fili shakes his head. “You are incorrigible.”

“I know. It’s why you love me.”

“Go to sleep.”

 

End


End file.
